Sophie's Hoohaw Hoo and New Year Extravaganza
Sophie's Hoohaw Hoo and New Year Extravaganza is a Christmas/New Year's Day Special by PB&Jotterisnumber1 and WilliamWill2343. Plot Sophie and her cousins are watching the news and realize that the Ice Moose and Santa had their vehicles bombed by a pair of oversized doormouse villains named Colton (voiced by Duncan) and Birch (voiced by Lawrence), who give nice children coal and birches and naughty ones presents. The Ice Moose and Santa have been imprisoned in a deep, dark burrow by the two dastardly rodents along with their 6 inch long, 3 inch high minions called the Anticks (who are half ant, half tick). The Anticks were later ordered to cause mischief around homes hosting parties and Christmas dinners. Sophie and her allies save Christmas and Hoohaw Hoo as a large group by rescuing the Ice Moose and Santa from the burrow, defeating Colton and Birch, summoning the Anticks' worst enemy, the L.I.C.K (Little Insect Chewing Kids) Squad, a bunch of anteater children who exterminate bugs, and helping Santa and the Ice Moose deliver the correct objects to the naughty or nice children. On Hoohaw Hoo morning, the holidays were celebrated at PB&J's houseboat and the otter kids open their presents to reveal what they wanted. 6 days later, Sophie and her cousins dress up in their 70's/80's inspired outfits and hold a New Year's Eve Concert as a Disco/New Wave style band called The Water Otterz. The concert was suddenly interrupted by a furry brown monster with earmuffs called the Band Basher. Fortunately, the four otters play their instruments loud enough to vanquish him. The movie ends with the heroes counting down the numbers to 2015 in the Ball Drop. Transcript see WilliamWill Pictures presents..., followed by "In conjunction with PB&Jotterisnumber1.", and then the title of the special fade into PB&J's houseboat. We zoom into the window and we see Sophie and PB&J watching the news Newscaster Frog: (from The Sleeping Beagle) "Special report! The Ice Moose and Santa Claus have been locked in a burrow!" Jelly: "Oh dear!" Sophie: "They must do something or else there would be no Hoohaw Hoo or Christmas!" Baby Butter: "No Chwistmas ow Ooh Haw Hoo? Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (Translation: "No Christmas or Hoohaw Hoo? Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!") Peanut: "Uh oh! Feels like a real holiday emergency!" Newscaster Frog: "Two dastardly doormice named Colton and Birch are planning to offer the nice ones coal and birches, and the naughty ones presents. That's not all! They even summoned their minions, the Anticks! These bugs have been programmed to ruin holiday events by causing mischief in homes around the world! Someone must do something fast, or else it would be the worst Hoohaw Hoo and Christmas ever!" shuts off the TV Sophie: "You three, we should gather our allies and save the holidays once and for all! Are you with me?" Jelly: "Yes, Sophie!" to: WilliamWill Manor is in his room, then he hears the phone ringing WilliamWill2343: "I'll get it." (picks up the phone) WilliamWill2343: "Hello, this is WilliamWill Enterprises, The will of St. Louis. How may I help you?" Sophie: "It's your friends Sophie and PB&J! We have bad news for you." WilliamWill2343: "Alright, what is the bad news?" Sophie: "Colton and Birch are causing havoc for the holidays!" WilliamWill2343: "I know that. I just watched the news earlier. We have to call the allies from the Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys series." Sophie: "OK. When we're finished calling them all, we'll meet at WilliamWill Manor. Understand?" WilliamWill2343: "OK then." Sophie: "I'll see you there, goodbye." WilliamWill2343: "Goodbye. See you later." WilliamWill2343 and Sophie called the Allies from the Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys series… is at WilliamWill Manor WilliamWill2343: "OK team! We have to save the holidays before it's too late! We'll take my jet to get to the burrow... wherever it is." team gets into WilliamWill2343's private jet and it takes off in the burrow in the Redwood Forest, in California see Colton and Birch against the burrow containing a trapped Santa Claus and the Ice Moose Birch: "You ugly wimps are never bringing joy to the world....FOREVER!" Santa: "Oh no! I bring peace and happiness to kids!" Colton: "We're taking over for the rest of the time we live! We shall give the bad ones presents and the good ones coal and birches, as both of our names speak!" Ice Moose: "Rewarding the naughty is a sin in my book!" Santa: "Same for me!" Birch: "No more excuses!" Colton: "Not only that, but we have also summoned the Anticks, part ant and part tick, our minions will ruin holiday events, whether if it is a Christmas concert performance, a Dreidel game for the Jews, a Hoohaw Hoo Pageant, or whatever! We are like the next generation of Mr. Grinch, but even worse!" Ice Moose: "You can't do this! Let us out or we will suffer too soon." Santa: "And if we suffer, Christmas will be a misery!" Birch: "Bah Humbug! You know that no matter if it is the past, the present, or the future, we will always try to make things worse!" to the Private Jet Category:Christmas Specials Category:Specials Category:Movies